Heretofore, medications were packaged in flat packs between a transparent blister cover and a stiff material with a thin foil seal. Multiple medications were presented in a matrix array in a single rectangular pack. The end-user could see the medication through the blister cover, and push the medication down through the base and foil, and out the bottom of the pack. The user had to use enough force to puncture the base material and split through the foil. The pushing force was applied directly on the transparent cover and conveyed down onto the medication. Sometimes the conveyed force crushed the pill, or broke the jacket of a capsule. The medication commonly “hung-up” on the rough edges around the exit puncture. The user had to pick at the exit edges and the medication, causing further damage to the medication. The manual dexterity required for pushing and extracting the medication was frequently difficult for the aged.